1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to agrochemically active herbicide-safener compositions, to processes for production thereof and to the use thereof for control of harmful plants.
2. Description of Related Art
Various documents disclose that particular N-(1,2,5-oxadiazol-3-yl)benzamides have herbicidal properties. For instance, EP 0 173 657 A1 and WO 2011/035874 A1 describe such N-(1,2,5-oxadiazol-3-yl)benzamides, which control a broad spectrum of weeds. However, not all of these active ingredients are fully compatible with some important crop plants, such as cereal species, corn or rice. They cannot therefore be used in some crops in such a way that the desired broad herbicidal efficacy toward harmful plants is ensured.